


At the bottom of your coffee mug

by tigerfishy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerfishy/pseuds/tigerfishy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There used to be an old coffee ad that told you their coffee was good until the last drop, and even that was good. Now, coffee is coffee and anyone who complains about it isn't worth you time but, sometimes I had days where it was only the last drop that was really decent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the bottom of your coffee mug

**Author's Note:**

> For now, this is just shameless fluff, with a little plot thrown in. I don't know if I'm really going anywhere with it, but it's kind of cute I guess.

_There used to be an old coffee add that told you their coffee was god until the last drop, and even that was good. Now, coffee is coffee and anyone who complains about it isn't worth you time but, sometimes I had day_ s _where only the very last drop was any good. Today was one of those days._

  
Frank Iero woke up to the glare of sunlight in his eyes. Gerard was nowhere to be found, and the alarm clock had been unplugged. Groaning, he managed to drag himself out of bed. He rooted through a pile of clothing that may or may not have been dirty, until he found something that looked like it was his, and not his boyfriend's. Nothing against Gerard's clothes, it was just that Frank had only ever seen Gerard shower of his own free will a handful of times, and Frank was _so_ not into wearing someone else's sweat.

  
He shoved one foot into the jeans he had grabbed, and they immediately tore all the way up the thigh.

  
Fuck

 

  
He cursed under his breath and threw the pants in the corner, rooting around for a little while longer for something to cover himself with. He settled on the jeans he had worn yesterday, tossed on a random shirt, and headed into the living room without so much as a glace to the mirror.

  
"Gee?" He called as he crept along the creaky hallway, hoping he hadn't left the apartment already.

  
He heard an incoherent mumble, and the sound of something rustling. That made him feel a little bit better.

  
"We're out of coffee" Gerard stated as soon as Frank stepped into the small room. He looked annoyed, but didn't look up from his sketching.  
Frank plopped down next to him on the couch, peering over at his notebook.

  
"You're awfully calm about that. What do you intend to do about it?" Frank questioned.

  
"Bert is bringing some over"

  
"… Bert?"

  
Gerard looked up for the first time that day. His hair was greasy and unkempt, he was wearing the same shirt he had been wearing yesterday (and the day before that) and he had large streaks of graphite staining all the way up his arms; visible only because he had rolled up the sleeves of his button down dress shirt earlier on that day. He looked like Gerard.

  
"Yes. Bert. He's bringing us coffee"

  
Frank was stunned

"Why is your ex-boyfriend bringing us coffee?"

  
"Because we're out of coffee"

  
"Gee..."

  
Gerard sighed and brushed a strand of hair behind his ear.

  
"Because he has my wire brush and I need it back, I'm painting right now and I don't want my nice brush to get all gross." He explained "So I asked him to pick up some coffee on the way"

  
This took Frank a second to wrap his head around, but it made enough sense. There was no way around it then, he had really just wanted to avoid Bert today. 

"I'll go make some breakfast than" He said, more of a question than a statement.

"We're out of food"

"What do you mean we're out of food."

"All we have in the fridge is a jar of pickles, half a stick of butter, something unidentifiable in a Tupperware container I didn't want to touch and a box of baking soda." 

"Pickle, baking soda and mold sandwiches?" 

Gerard rolled his eyes, smirking a little. 

"I'll ask Bert to bring some food" He assured the shorter man, taking out his ancient, beat-up phone and firing off a text.  Frank sighed, and got up, defeated. He needed some fresh air or something, because so far this day was off to a fairly  craptastic  start as far as days in shitty old apartments in the middle of Jersey went. 

"I'll be back in twenty minutes" he called before slamming the door behind him. After he managed to crawl down the five flights of stairs that separated him from the front door, he was about ready to call it quits, so he just sat down on the front step and lit a cigarette. A crow cawed loudly somewhere close to him, and he could already smell the New Jersey smog without hav ing left the front of his house. 

Just has he was lighting up a second Marlboro, he felt someone tap his shoulder. 

"Hey man, let me bum one of those" 

Frank spun around to be faced with Gerard's ex-boyfriend towering over him. He handed the smoke over without a word and let himself back into the house. Bert pocketed the cigarette and followed him. 

Just fucking great. 

"I brought McDonald's" The taller man informed him, holding up the paper bag as proof. 

"I'm a vegetarian"

"You can have hash browns"

"Who the fuck knows what they put in those things" 

An awkward silence  fell across the two, and they ascended the stairs without saying another word to each other. Just as Frank went to unlock the door to their suit, Bert pulled out his keychain and beat him to it. "Still have my house key" he said, almost proudly, as if he was trying to make Frank angry. 

If that was what he was indeed trying to do , however, he was doing an excellent job of it.

"Wow okay didn't know you still lived here man. That makes me feel safe at night" He snapped, following Bert reluctantly into the suit. Bert didn't react in the slightest; he simple plopped the food down on the counter and headed into the living room without taking off his shoes. He dropped a plastic bag that presumably contained Gerard's wire brush, and sat down on the floor. 

Gerard looked up, examining Bert's muddy shoes on his carpet. He bit his lip, and looked directly into his eyes when he spoke. "You didn't bring coffee"

"I... fuck. I forgot" Bert shrugged  "Sorry man" 

"Thank you for dropping off my wire brush. How much do I owe you for the food?"

"Nah, don't worry about it. I got it" 

The dark haired man looked up at Bert of a second, furrowing his brow. After a moment of deliberation he nodded curtly. "Okay, thanks. I'll see you later then" 

Gerard went back to his sketching, and the mildly irritated Bert got up to leave. Frank stopped him right by the door. 

"I want your key" He commanded, holding his hand out. Bert refused to give it to him. He left without saying anything. 

After some careful thought both Frank and Gerard had deemed the fast food inedible, so Frank trekked down the stairs once again to begin a journey to the grocery store to pick up the bare essentials (namely, coffee). He muttered curse words all the while. 

Frank returned two and a half hours later, having spent a good chunk of that stuck in an hour  long conversation with an elderly woman who apparently had the most interesting 27 grandchildren on the entire fucking planet. He stalked into the living room and dropped the groceries on the coffee table. This time Gerard was seated on the ground. The Rock y  Horror Picture Show was playing in the background. 

"Hey" He said as he sat down next to him, the ag itation  more than clear in his tone. "I got fruit salad" He stated, pulling out a small plastic container of watermelon and various other things that ended with melon. He dropped two plastic forks on the table and shoved the food into his mouth. Gerard stared at him with concern. 

"Are you feeling okay Frankie?" Gerard asked

"I'm fucking fine" 

"Don't bullshit me Frank, it doesn't work" 

The shorter man sighed, resting his head on his knees. "It's just been a shit day" he said after a while "Nothing really horrible" 

Gerard nodded, poking at a piece of fruit. He stabbed it and brought it to Frank's lips. Frank couldn't help but take a bite, despite his strong desire to maintain his dignity.Gerard smiled, feeding him a few more pieces. After he got tired of that, he took to putting the fruit in his mouth to feed it to his boyfriend, resulting in awkward and sloppy kind-of-kisses, ending in both men collapsing onto each other in a fit of giggles. 

Gerard nuzzled into Frank's chest, burying his face in the beat up band tee-shirt. Frank kissed the top of his head. "Feeling any better" Gerard inquired 

"A bit"

"Good" 

They laid there for a long while, listening to Rocky Horror in the background. 

"I love you" one of them said after a long silence

"I love you too" 


End file.
